Main Lore
= The 20th Century and situation after the WW2 = Ever since the end of the Second World War, many feared that the alliance between the United States and the Soviet Union will shatter into pieces, declaring a rivalry that will last until the end of time. However, it didn't. Peace and Prosperity between the Soviet Union and the United States, with their new alliance known as NATO, was maintained for the entirety of the 20th century. This era of peace ushered in a new age, wherein cooperation translated into new technologies fuelled by the power of the atom. However, this peace was never meant to last, and all it took was one accusation that tore the world apart… = Start of The Cold War = The United States accused the Soviet Union of arming communist insurgencies and funding socialist movements throughout NATO member states. In response, the Soviet Union deemed the US as hypocritical, as the Americans have done the same to Soviet-aligned nations, with American companies investing billions of dollars into their economies, virtually distancing them from Soviet influence. This diplomatic clash between the Soviet Union and the United States has been so severe, that both nations have mutually dissolved their diplomatic relationships, and their delegates in the UN Assembly have walked out. at the same time, the new giant came to the map; PRC (China) that joined to the cold war "against" USA and europe. They has combined with the USSR for a little time however that was only ilussion of a good relationships between USSR and PRC, in reality they was cold as with USA and and only looking for a profit for ourselves. With this event, it serves as the catalyst for what would be the division of the world between the United States of America, Soviet Union and PRC (China) with consequences far and wide… = Eastern European Resistance Grows = In Eastern Europe, the withdrawal of American companies along with increasing control and oppression by the Soviets has brought about political upheaval and civil unrest, with nations from the Baltics to the Balkans demanding independence. The result was that a handful of nations have all successfully seceded from the Soviet Union and her influence. However, the nations of the Baltics along with Ukraine and Belarus, have decided to remain in the Soviet sphere of influence, preventing what would've been a disastrous collapse. However, not all is well for the United States in Europe. American interventionism in European affairs has brought animosity and discontent amongst its allies, especially when America pressured Europe to not only link their economies into 1 single political, economic union but also force the decolonization of their empires. As such, NATO member states have strained relationships with the United States, something unprecedented and can change the balance of power… = Chinese Expansion = After the PRC joined the cold war, it has been involved in numours conflicts, from the war in Yemen and Oman to the civil war in Iran and the neo socialist uprising in India (which ended in a terrible defeat for the PRC). The Chinese government expanded their economic influence around Africa , the Middle East, Oceania and Asia. In the first phases they sent diplomatic agents to Laos, Vietnam and Mongolia which was loyal to China, the mission was called "The Red Dragon." In conclusion this diplomatic missions was successful: Asian countries accept Chinese military access to their military bases and economy. They also agree to an non-aggression pact and further cooperation between the armies. This event was the progenitor of the "Chinese Pact" and future influence of China on the whole world... = The Soviet Revenge = With the loss of Soviet influence in Eastern Europe, they were more than willing to take up all available measures to regain control over their former spheres of influence. One such project was known as "Project 600", a grand diplomatic program aiming to bring back Eastern Europe under Soviet rule, through the use of sanctions and ultimatums alike. However, the states of the European Union weren't willing to allow Russia at their doorstep, and have created a permanent union amongst themselves, named the European Commonwealth, with the initial purpose was to block Russia's advances. The so-called grand project was reduced to nothing but an elusive dream of Moscow, with the European Commonwealth emerging victorious. However, this new European Commonwealth had grand ambitions, ambitions which undermine their ally to the West, the United States. This tension, originally only for the US and the USSR, was now a three-way diplomatic conflict, with the EC as the emerging power. NATO, the alliance that has kept Western Europe and America interdependent, was now useless and disbanded, as the EC nations wanted to distance themselves from America. The Soviet Union was in a free fall, due to the disastrous failure of Project 600 and the looming bankruptcy within. = End of The Cold War = The Cold War ended as the Soviets have acquiesced to the European Commonwealth's demands about eastern Europe: The non-aggression pact for which is stipulated to last 23 years and the Treaty of "Warsaw" that was signed in 2037 by the USSR and the European Commonwealth about Soviet presence and influence in Eastern Europe. Right after the cold war ended the USA and USSR entered into an economic and political meltdown starting a new era in human history full of crisis, this era was known as the New Great Depression, the USA and USSR struggled internally and eventually the USA's government was first to be forced to change, the USSR, however, were lucky and with an Iron grip on their population they kept in control of their political system, at the cost of the economy, "Massive stagnation" plagued the USSR economy, even more than there rest in the world, in all of this the neutrality towards USA authorities were kept. On the other hand, the PRC received the damage to a lesser extent, they kept their aggressive expansionistic policy, while their Government and political institutions survived with ease, their economy never stagnated as the Government would just sacrifice parts of the population to keep their economy ever booming, with a strong economy and government to continue fuelling the PRC they started to aggressively expand into Asia without stopping, the middle east is broken and filled into civil wars and minor border conflicts however new assemblies seek to unite the arabian region under one rule. the world after the cold war is the silence before the coming storm... = The current situation in 2060. = Thirty years have passed since the Cold War ended, with the European Commonwealth rising up to become a global superpower that rivals with United States and the Soviet Union, able to protect all europe from outside enemies like this two super powers. However, what prosperity that the EC luxuriously enjoyed, eventually ended. An economic crisis sweeps Europe in its shadows, waiting to strike when the time is right. The 21st Century and the Third EC conference is the final chapter of Europe's long history of economic and political ruin, that is if it can survive. Should it fall, the domino effect will begin, and Europe will descend into a dark age similar to what it experienced nearly centuries ago.... = USSR = To the Far East lies the Soviet Union, which has been rapidly rearming in its goal to retake its former lands, which have been unjustly taken by the so-called imperialistic EC. Should the Soviets win in their conflict or not, they will play an important part to the new world that lies ahead. Of course, that is if they were able to survive the internal conflicts that threaten the already fragile nation. All it needs is one event, and the Soviet Union shall fall, like glass shattering into pieces... = Africa = To the South of Europe likes Africa, the dark continent, both figuratively and literally. The African continent has and always will be, a playground for superpowers, who incite conflicts based of ethnicity, religion, and other beliefs to ensure their dominance in the continent that is vastly rich in economic resources, such as uranium and oil, things that power cities and fuel warfare. To hold all this resources and stability formed 4 big african powers: The East African Confederation, Congo Confederation, Central African Syndicate and Nigerian States, the african people starting to realize that their continent is a jewel of the all world, with many cultural destinies and natural resources, but in the other hand many Super powers want to take this continent to their influence, and who know how african antion will defend themselves from the outside world... = North America = The American continent and USA is an interesting conundrum: it is powerful yet weak. Weak, as in it can't challenge the might of the EC, but strong enough to control the North American Continent in their hands, the only hemisphere that the United States truly dedicated itself. However, the former bastion of democracy is no longer waiting idly by, and is now preparing to make its grand comeback on the world stage: the superpower of the globe. However, it faces a large threat, a threat stemming from the South.... = South America = Brazil, a rising power in Latin America, has consistently undermined American influence in the region. Latin America is something that the United States holds dear, something that it can't let go out of necessity. Yet, a nation like Brazil has been able to counter them, and not only that, are searching for alliances. Should Brazil ally with an adversary of the US, it shall spell downfall for America, and the rise of Brazil, the new torch bearer of Latin America, freeing it from their imperialistic brothers and setting a new age, a new chapter. The age of the United States no longer lives, it is now the age of the Latin America! = Middle East = The 4 big powers is rising up: The Arab Assembly, United East Assembly, United Arab Aseembly and south arabian union, this powers are in a difficult position, Oil reserves in the Middle East are almost exhausted, the once thriving metropolitan areas like dubai, abu-dabi and al kuwait are begining to being empty and slowly turn into ruins, the political situation in this assemblys are not so good as was planned in the begining of the formed unions, the middle east may turn into ruins or overcome this crisis, to establish and revive its former greatness... = Conclusion = But these Factions and alliances has caused only tensions to rise even more, with the end of the cold war and the disbanding of NATO the two large communist states started to compete instead of cooperating with each other, the Soviet Union increases its missile production to also completely overwhelm the European commonwealth, but not sitting by idly, France and Germany started to poll all European resources together to mass produce their own missiles. This had dire consequences however. France wrecked by internal fractures due to its own political system soon found itself in an economic crisis and had to step out of the Production project, this in turn caused France to lose all power in the European Commonwealth's council. Making Germany the Leader of the European Commonwealth. But under all of this, the new crisis is pop up, the Oil Crisis, many countries are not ready for this new crisis and another power waits for the right moment to strike which will really test the strength of the World’s most powerful nations from both within and without...